happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shallows
The Shallows is a 2015 horror-comedy film produced by Mondo Media. The film parodies the American found footage horror film, The Gallows. The film stars various fanon characters, with Vanilla staring as the film's main protagonist and Fliqpy serving as the main antagonist. Right after the film was completed, a spin-off series entitled Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World! would be released by the end of September. The series will feature a majority of the main characters returning as protagonists and the series will be about these characters and their wacky adventures. They will still take on their human-esque appearance. Plot As the film beings, there is a disclaimer shown that says, "The footage shown was found caught on video by numerous recordings investigating strange occurrences." It is first shown to be pure black with only disembodied voices heard talking. One of the voices claims that they "just bought this thing" while another states to "blow on it". The third voice sarcastically jokes about the second voice's comment and the fourth and final voice tells one of them to take the cap off the tip. It is then shown that Vanilla, Britton, Trippy, and Foster are shown hanging out at the park together. Vanilla talks about how she just bought a new camera and wanted to film everything that she say and tells Britton and Trippy to introduce themselves to the camera. Britton happily does so and calls himself awesome, while Trippy is impressed with the camera and takes it from Vanilla. With the camera, Trippy films his surroundings and asking if he could have it, to which Vanilla declines. Trippy zooms in on Foster's chest and which Britton giggles. Foster gives the boys "the look" and Vanilla takes back her camera saying that the four of them are going to Bun's Bakery because she's always hungry. She shuts the camera off. 20 minutes later, the four of them are shown at Bun's Bakery where Vanilla is recording Bun telling him to say something for the camera. Bun, confused, reluctantly says hello to the camera, only to later question who he is talking to. Britton replies to him saying that he's talking "to the people of the world". Bun says hello to the camera once again, and later asks if the group is going to order anything. Foster says that they were just visiting, until Vanilla interrupts her and orders "the biggest, most expensive thing on the menu." Bun writes down her order and asks what Britton would like. He orders "The Heart Attack Heavy Bun" and asks Bun why it's called that. Bun mumbles under his breathe that anyone who eats it, suffers from a heart attack. Britton is quick to ask him to repeat himself, but Bun ignores and proceeds to Trippy and Foster's order. Trippy says he doesn't want anything, because he wants to keep his "summer body". Bun looks at Trippy with a confused look and asks again what Foster would like. Foster looks over to the store's window to see Flippy staring blankly in the store and asks what he was doing to Bun. Bun says for them not to worry about him because he's been doing this for the past month. Foster says that he could call the cops or a mental institution, but Bun is quick to decline because it will "startle him" and that "you know who" would come out. Britton asks who and Bun spells out "F-L-I-Q-P-Y." Vanilla says the name out loud and Bun shushes her and glances over to see if Flippy heard her. He then asks if Vanilla was recording that whole conversation, which she lies and says she didn't. Bun grabs the camera and turns it off. 10 minutes later, Vanilla secretly turns her camera back on, where Bun is shown handing the group their check. The group look at the check, only for Britton to explain who has this kind of money. Foster sarcastically says that they all clearly do for ordering that kind of stuff. Britton then looks again to see that someone ordered an alcoholic beverage. He asks who did so and Trippy admits that it was him and that he was going to inform them, but he changed his mind. He asks if the group would cover his portion of the check due to him not having any money. Foster asks how old he is, to which he replies, "not the legal drinking age." Vanilla then devises a plan to get out of the check by either: Working at Bun's Bakery to pay off their check or sneak out and make a run for it. Britton says he's all in for the second option. Foster, angrily, says she'll pay for it. She pulls out the money for the check and Britton thanks her for it. She once again gives them "the look." As the group exists, Vanilla aims the camera towards her and says that she wants to investigate Flippy's mysterious nature. The battery life on the camera is at 5% and Vanilla says she needs to charge it. She turns the camera off. An hour later, the camera turns back on. Vanilla is shown riding the back of Foster's car with Britton and now Robo Star, while Foster is driving and Trippy is in the passenger's seat. She points the camera at Robo Star and tells him to say hi. He does as he's told and quickly glances forward to see that Foster missed the turn to Flippy's house. Trippy then says that he should've driven instead of Foster. She corrects him by saying that he doesn't have his license and that he'll kill them all. Trippy then violently grabs the steering wheel from Foster and the car swerves in all sorts of directions. The car crashes and the camera is left in a static-like state. Moral Some things are better left alone! Deaths *Foster, Trippy, Britton, Vanilla, and Robo Star accidentally crashed the car and killed a generic tree friend. *Peppy was stabbed multiple times in the stomach by Fliqpy. *Robo Star was decapitated by Fliqpy. *Howdy and Superspeed were hung with a noose by Fliqpy. *Josh got his throat slit by Fliqpy. *Bun was shoved in a close space, crushing his bones. *Trippy was stabbed in his back by Fliqpy. *Foster was stabbed in her chest by Fliqpy. *Britton's neck was snapped by Fliqpy. *A cop was hung with his intestines by Fliqpy. *While her death was off-screen, Vanilla was confirmed to be dead by the end of the film. Trivia *The film parodies the typical found footage film genre, particularly the most recent film, The Gallows. *All characters shown in the film are humans, rather than animals. They speak English and don't show any animal characteristics. *The film was Rated R for foul language,innuendos, and bloody deaths. *The trailer and the sneak peek was shown in the DVD, Specy Spooktacular IV. Category:Movies